Camp Lazlo: Lazlo x Raj (Love at first sight) (Dedicated to Hosuki Yos
by Mike098
Summary: Raj and Lazlo's Love Story


To Hosuki,

One day in Camp Kidney, Valentine's Day was coming up, and everyone was wondering what would happen this year, Lazlo, Raj and Clam were talking about the Valentine's Day Dance that's happening tonight.

 **Lazlo:** I think this year will be AMAZING!

 **Clam:** Valentine!

 **Raj:** But Lazlo! Are you going with someone this year!?

Lazlo thought about it for a second.

 **Lazlo:** Maybe will see what happens tonight.

Raj gets worried, he was wondering if things will go alright for Lazlo since he went with Patsy last time xP

Night time came and all the Bean Scouts were there, they were excited, Raj waited for Lazlo to arrive, but took a long time.

 **Patsy:** Hey Raj!

 **Raj:** AHH, Oh Patsy...Hi!

 **Patsy:** So, where's Lazlo? I haven't seen him all day long?

 **Raj:** Umm, he should be coming...

 **Patsy:** Okay, let me know when he's here! Thanks!

Raj gets all the nerves out of himself and tries to find Lazlo, He finds Lazlo behinds one of the Cabins.

 **Raj:** Lazlo? What are you doing out here?!

 **Lazlo:** Still thinking...why?

 **Raj:** The Thing is on now, and you're still thinking?

 **Lazlo:** Well who should I go with Raj, You! No, I guess not!

Raj reconsiders.

 **Raj:** Well, do you want to come with me this year...?

 **Lazlo:** Wait...huh?

 **Raj:** **Well, We are Friends! And friends hang out right!**

 **Lazlo:** **Oh Yeah! We are…..yeah.**

 **Raj:** **Lazlo! If you want to say that you want to go with Patsy! Just say it.**

 **Lazlo:** **No Raj! You don't understand!**

 **Raj was in a status of Shock, he didn't think that Lazlo would be in this kind of manner. Raj decided to give up and walk out of Lazlo space.**

 **Raj:** ***Sigh*…..okay then….**

 **Lazlo:** **…** **.WAIT! I'm sorry for being snippy….I'm just not into Girls or Boys….I'm just doing to go on my own. What do you think…?**

 **Raj stopped in his tracks, he stand next to Lazlo and did not want Lazlo to speak about what he just said. Raj wrapped his shoulder around Lazlo and looked to his Right. Lazlo noticed instantly. Instead of saying way; Lazlo just stood silent. For about 5 Minutes. Lazlo and Raj stared at each other dead in the eyes. Lazlo had a feeling that maybe Raj might have kept an eye on him all these months. Raj on the other hand though Lazlo looked Cute and Adorable.**

 **Lazlo and Raj wanted this to be over and done with, so they slowly leaned forward into each other and kissed one and another. Raj then placed Lazlo against the wall while kissing him and Lazlo wrapped both of his arms around Raj's neck. About 5 more minutes in, they both separated from each other and smiled at one and other. Raj and Laughing and Lazlo was Blushing. Patsy then walks around the cover with Gretchen and Clam. Raj and Lazlo quickly portended that nothing ever happened.**

 **Patsy:** **Hey Raj! Lazlo! What are you doing?**

 **Lazlo:** **ooooh nothing, hehe….**

 **Raj:** **Yeah….Nothing, Haha…..**

 **Gretchen:** **Well! Tell your friend Clam to quit following me!**

 **Clam:** **Valentine!**

 **Patsy:** **Well, we better get going! See you both soon!**

 **Raj and Lazlo:** **See ya…!**

 **Patsy and Gretchen walk away while Clam goes the opposite direction, Lazlo leaned against Raj's Shoulder and Raj started rubbing Lazlo arm like they are a couple. Lazlo blushed and know that he found his Soul mate. Raj however did not want Patsy to know about what happened, but forgot about it afterwards. Lazlo and Raj the Walked to all the other beans scouts, and portended to act like they were still Besties! They both acted normal, but Blushed at each other when they were near other. Edward and some other Scouts were suspicious, but that did not bother them.**

 **Before the end. Lazlo was getting a bit sleepy. Raj, as the gentleman he was. Carried Lazlo back up to the Cabin. People thought that maybe Lazlo and Raj where going somewhere, but they didn't really care.**

 **When they got there. Raj walked Lazlo to the door of the cabin.**

 **Lazlo:** **Well, I should really be getting to sleep.**

 **Raj:** **Oh! Before you do! Here you go…..for you**

 **Raj hands Lazlo a rose that he found earlier that day.**

 **Lazlo:** **F-For….M-Me…R-Raj I….Thank you…..**

 **Lazlo hugs Raj and walks inside while Raj heads back to the others.**

 **Lazlo then falls asleep, holding the rose Raj has giving him. Thinking about Him and Raj together as a couple.**

 _ **This story was dedicated to**_ _ **"**_ _ **Hosuki Yoshihiro"**_ _ **, an talented artist who makes artwork of the series! He is also the one that came up with this ship! this story based on his four Drawing of Lazlo and Raj at Prom!**_

 _ **hosuki-yoshihiro/art/Prom-755146286**_

 _ **hosuki-yoshihiro/art/Rose-755335041**_

 _ **hosuki-yoshihiro/art/Love-755471412**_

 _ **hosuki-yoshihiro/art/Best-Night-FINALE-755568926**_


End file.
